This invention relates to a resinous flooring sheet, more particularly to a resinous flooring sheet imparting excellent three-dimensional impression (visual depth) and comprising a light-shielding pattern provided on a transparent intermediate resin layer.
Flooring sheets made of synthetic resins and having visual depth have been well known in the art. As a typical example, there is a sheet having opaque colored strips of a synthetic resin embedded in a transparent synthetic resin layer. Such a resinous flooring sheet, while imparting excellent three-dimensional impression (visual depth) due to the transparency of the transparent synthetic resin layer between the colored strips, has a limitation with respect to formation of free designs. Alternatively, it is also known to impart three-dimensional impression by printing. For example, mention may be made of the method in which printing is performed with the use of a printing plate prepared by taking out shading according to a photographic process and the method in which sensation of depth is created by utilization of difference in luster. However, the three-dimensional impressions obtained by these methods are imitative in nature and far from satisfactory.